


How does one Defeat the Skating Rink?

by cockabeetle



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Gift for a friend, roller skating, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: It was all Doug's idea.





	How does one Defeat the Skating Rink?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_Blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Blaze/gifts).



> This is a gift for Prince, for a Valentine's day exchange we talked out and planned yesterday.  
> I hope they (and you!) like it <3  
> I don't post stuff on my own often, so don't expect too much
> 
> also drew something to go with it   
> http://cockabeetle.tumblr.com/post/182840552417/double-date

It started as Doug's idea. Iris wasn't sure why she agreed, or how they convinced the twins to join them. But... she was going to blame Doug. The other blond wanted to teach the flighty aliens how to skate, at the skating rink a couple blocks away from the smoothie bar.  
Iris had thought nothing of it, and she _certainly_ didn't think that Doug could have been planning some nefarious scheme to make her and the twins look dumb, but that was _clearly_ what he was aiming for. Why else would he be refusing to help her get the twins used to being on skates, and laughing when any of the three of them show signs of slipping?? He was clearly just doing this to laugh at them all. Some friend he was. 

Iris keeps ahold of Mephisto's hand, other hand waving gently in his direction as he tries to keep his feet under him. Praxina was currently muttering in ~~Russian~~ _**Runician**_ curse words. ~~Aunt Ellen, why must you have made her live a lie, why did she have to learn at age 17 that she was an alien and spoke an _alien language_ at home???~~ The twins were inherently graceful in the air and much the same when walking. But, they apparently did not do well with roller skates, and Iris wasn't sure she'd ever want to see them try to tackle Ice skating. Praxina, with blades strapped to her feet? Terrifying, no matter how nice the other girl was now.

Mephisto gets going slowly, but he's moving like... like those cats who've had socks put on their feet? Or baby deer. Overly cautious, unsure how to make himself move forward but hoping if he makes big, exaggerated steps he'll get there eventually... it's actually super cute. If he wasn't even _taller_ than normal, and she wasn't sure he'd end up falling over in shock, Iris would try to kiss his dumb, worried face. Doug laughs, from the front of the little line they've made, while Praxina windmills her arms to try and keep upright without the support Mephisto has, and Iris kind of wants to scream. If Prax goes down, Iris is going to trip over her backwards, and yank Phi down, and then Doug will just skate circles around them and laugh for hours!

Iris decides she'd rather pull Mephisto to the side a bit and use the railing, Doug's teasing later can be ignored. She'd rather not end up falling and getting bruised, thanks. Glancing at where Doug is still skating backwards, Iris can see Praxina shakily following; the fall of her hair hiding her face. The redhead's body language is definitely reading as 'murderous', though. Or well... maybe just 'pissed off'. Praxina hadn't actually done anything to warrant that sort of mean thinking, even if she and her brother had been trying to kidnap or kill Iris and the other princesses, a few years ago. It was in the past, they had all moved on. She shakes her head and pulls Mephisto down so she can kiss his cheek. His surprise is cute, so she can't help but mutter "Dork," affectionately under her breath.

~oOo~

Praxina had never heard of 'skating' before. It made about as much sense to her as the 'water skiing' Auriana had partaken in with that girl she'd started seeing, the human one who Iris helped once. No, that's a bad descriptor. The blond, surfing, human girl who Iris helped once. Better. Vehicles with wheels were one thing- without magic, most humans _did_ need to rely on primitive forms of transportation to get around, she recognized that- but wheels on people? Confusing, hard to move in, completely threw off her sense of balance. Her center of gravity has shifted and she's not sure where it went. If Iris and Nathaniel hadn't instilled in her and Mephisto the sense that flying in public wasn't something humans could do, and should be avoided unless they wanted to spend hours answering questions, or worse, get attacked, well. She'd have long since pulled her feet off the ground and floated along behind her boyfriend, whose smug smile was just attractive enough Praxina wasn't actually bothered enough to swipe at him. Though, if she fell one more time, or if Mephisto got hurt... then she'd strike. Yes.

It's as they're rounding one of the sharper curves of the rink- it was... ovoidal? Shaped like an oval, with two thinner, sharper curves on either end- that Praxina can _feel_ her twin being pulled to the side, away from behind her. If she didn't trust Iris to avoid tripping at all costs, and to keep Phi from doing so himself, she'd have tried to check where they were going. But... she did trust the wonder princess, at least with this. So instead, Praxina keeps her eyes her boyfriend, who's gotten a little more smug since she last focused on his face. Maybe she should grab him and see how smug he'll be she makes _him_ fall over for a kiss. Hmm.

"Seriously, babe, if you calm down and just let your body do the work, you won't fall over as often."  
How does he know? He's... well actually, **she's** the alien, isn't she? Well, her point stands. How does he know she'll be able to innately find her balance if she stops overthinking it?  
...It did work with flying, when they were younger. She'd told Mephisto the same thing, growing up. 'Turn off your brain, it gets easier', or something similar.

Praxina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and forced herself to relax. She had to keep one thing in mind, but it wasn't _too_ difficult. If she relaxed too much, she'd start to float right off the ground. ~~She still wasn't sure what exactly was so funny about that, or why Nathaniel, Doug, and Iris had laughed when she'd mentioned it. Or why Doug's next question was about 'fairy dust'...~~ As she let herself relax, she ended up with Doug's hands in hers, and a much smoother time moving. It was significantly easier, when her eyes were closed. She knows about where Doug's head should be, maybe she can lean in and kiss the smile she knows is still there off his face.

She misses, but she turns the chin kiss to a trail down his neck while they glide along, so neither of them are complaining. Her lipstick marks on his face and down his neck are a good way to show he's got a handler, too. Satisfying. Maybe she's conquered this skating rink, after all.


End file.
